Fluoropolymers can be hydrophobic. However, their use can be limited because they cannot be affixed to some substrates, and also can have minimal solubility and dispersibility in aqueous media.
Fluorinated silane compounds having one or more fluoropolymeric groups, such as those containing perfluoroalkyl groups, perfluoroether groups, and perfluoropolyether groups, as well as an appended silane group have been used to provide coating compositions to substrates such as glass and ceramic materials. Such fluorinated silanes include those, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,588 (McDougal), U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,786 (Iyer et al), U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,653 (Iyer et al), and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0167978 (Iyer et al).